Molecule Man
by Mike3
Summary: I know, I know. Not new idea. New mutant at Bayville. Prologue for now. Read and Review
1. Arrival- Chris

Black Knight is back ****

Black Knight is back!

*Celebration noises*

BK: I'm so happy to be back *sniff* And, I brought a story! Dedicated to our friends, the few we have, namely Hitoki, and everyone here at Black Flame Central.

So, To Elite, Harbinger, Dark Trooper, Dark Crusader, Wings Of Death, Wings Of Steel, Scorpion, and X-Plosion.

~: Thoughts

": Speaking

: Telepathy

[: Dreams/Flashbacks

(: Unknown voice

P.S.

This is Chris Rosenberg's (For you Elite) Real intro story.

Let's start:

Cerebero: New Mutant Signature Detected

Name: Christopher Rosenberg

Age: 15

Power: Molecular level manipulator

Origin: Germany

Current location: Aboard the SS Aqua Knight

****

[_Flip Flip Flip_

The coin went up then landed in Chris' hand.

__

Flip Flip Flip

The coin disintegrated into his hand.

"Stupid waste of molecules."

Chris stared over at the pool bar.

"What say we cause some trouble?"

He walked over to the bar, changing the molecules around him to look like an adult. He entered the bar, and walked over to the pool table, setting it up.

"Any one wanna go?" Chris asked.

A man walked over. 

"Couldn't be older than 20" Chris thought. 

"What's yer name, stranga? Ain't seen ya before." Said the man.

"Name's Chris. Don't forget it."

"Alright, Chris. Name's Jonathan. Best pool player this side o' Germany."

"You don't have an accent."

"Neither do you, but I'm from America, originally."

Chris decided to avoid his explaining his lack of accent. "Really? I thought most men in America were fat, lazy slobs that can barely do anything, much less beat the best player on ANY side of Germany.

"You're that good, Chris? Let's see if you play as good as you gloat. I'll prove to you that Americans can do anything they want, even if it means walking over backwater scum like you."

Chris ignored the insult. "I'll break."

Chris hit the ball straight and knocked every ball except the white ball and the eight ball in a pocket, but the eight ball was on the edge of a pocket, and the white ball lined up perfectly with it.

"Eight ball, corner pocket." The eight ball fell in. "I win."

"You cheated. You had to have cheated."

"I won. Be glad we didn't bet money."

"I shoulda won!" Jon screamed, pulling out a switchblade. "I'll cut ya!"

Chris formed a gun in his hand. "Bad idea."

Whispers came from the crowd

"Mutant!" "Kill him!" "Don't let him get away!" "At least this one doesn't have blue fur!" "Call the F.O.H!" "Sheis!"

They started to crowd around him.

"N-no! Get back! Stay away!"

Chris was suddenly overwhelmed, and everything turned to black.**]**

~ That's not how it happened ~

Chris woke up screaming.

~ That's not how I remember it ~

"Uggh, that dream again." It was the same dream he had every night since he ran away from that incident. 

Ran away from home.

From his life. Friends, activities.

Never had a family to worry over him.

Ran away to Bayville, New York. Stowed away on a boat. Forged a ticket with his powers. 

~ The boat isn't moving, aside from rocking with the waves. ~

Chris left his cabin.

~ I'm here. New York. Hell of a long boat ride from Germany, but worth it.~

Chris got off the boat and got a ride to Bayville.

~ They say there's a large group of mutants here. ~

****

(Yes, but will they accept you?)

~I see that you're back.~

****

(Just because you run away from home doesn't mean you'll escape me.)

~Home. Ha. What's that definition? Home is where the heart is? Doesn't work for me.~

****

(Must you be so pessimistic?)

~Hmm, the very definition of all feelings bad that has existed in me since I was a little child asks if I must be pessimistic? Whatever I feel, you caused me to feel.~

****

(You should be happy. I saved you from being a cold killing machine.)

~If that's supposed to make me feel better, you can take whatever it is that you speak with and shove it up your butt.~

****

(I'm hurt.)

~Good~

--A while later--

He stepped off the bus, breathing in the fresh air.

"I'm here."


	2. Short Message

E: MOLECULE MAN IS

E: MOLECULE MAN IS.. OH, HANG ON A SEC, Sorry, folks, I was on Caps Lock. Anyway, Molecule Man will resume shortly, but we need to know a few things. Anyone that gives us this information will be mentioned in the next chapters.

  1. What is Rogue's Full Real name?
  2. Should I make this a Chris/Rogue?
  3. Or a Chris/Kitty?
  4. How about a Chris/New character?
  5. Black Wido13, If you review again and tell us to make a Mirage/Kurt (Yes We know she's your character) we will! Same with other people's fav. Couples

Chapter Two: Settling in: First School Day: _Man, Time flies these days!_

Will be up soon. Until then, keep up the good, uh, authoring, and we hope you take time to check back to see if this is finished. Who knows, maybe it might be finished before December!

Guten Tag,

Auf Wiedersehen,

Elite

(H: And Co.!)

And co.

(H: :)!)

(E: Shut up.)

(H: :D!)

(E: ?)

(H: :]!)

(E:!!!!!!!!)

*Sounds of fighting*

(H: :(! )

(E: :)!) 


	3. Real Chapter two

****

E: Here We Go! Chapter Two!

I only own Chris, his forms, all my other characters, and Hyperosos Bemos.

Dedicated to:

BlackWido13

Imhotep Ardeth Bay

Hitoki

BAZZAR

Chigliak

And all others that reviewed and gave information

Chapter 2

Remember:

~: Thoughts

": Speaking

: Telepathy

[: Dreams, flashbacks, etc.

(: Unknown voice.

Let's Begin.

Halfway across New York

"Ororo, this boy is very valuable, and dangerous. If the Brotherhood gets to him first"

"Do not worry, Charles."

"He might not, bub, but I want to settle the score with Mystique."

"Hey Auntie O, want us to check it out?"

"Ja! Ve vill make sure ve get there first!"

"Thank you, Evan, Kurt. And take Kitty and Rogue with you."

"Do you, like, expect Brotherhood interference?"

"With a mutant like this, it is almost a guarantee." Professor X said, leaving.

"So, what's this guy's powas, anyway?" Rogue questioned.

"I'm not quite sure. X said that Cerebero said something about a molecular shaper."

As Kurt, Evan, Kitty, and Rogue left to talk to the professor about the mission, everyone else left for school.

Meanwhile

~Bayville High, huh?~

****

(You're lucky I enhanced your brain.)

~No, I don't think so.~

****

(That's you.)

~Shut up~

****

(Don't forget your visor. You don't want anyone to know you, right?)

~Yeah~

The first bell rang. As Chris walked to his class, he noticed a girl getting shoved into her locker. He started over there when the girl walked right out of her locker.

****

(Katherine Pryde, Kitty, Shadowcat. Ability to walk through solid objects.)

"That's pretty useful," Chris said. "How do you do it?" The girl, Kitty, stared in shock at Chris. She started to cry, running down the hall into another kid with dark blue hair who then tried to comfort her.

****

(Kurt Wagner, Elf, Nightcrawler. Teleportation. Has not discovered his other powers.)

~Teleportation? Cool.~

Chris walked over to Kurt. 

(A/N rest of chapter will be in first person)

"Hello Kurt."

"Who are you?" Kurt asked. "And Vhy is Kitty crying?"

"Because I saw her powers. Name's Chris."

Kurt remembered the name and the mission.

"Chris Rosenberg?

"Correct." He Bamf!ed us outside

"I'm part of-" I cut Kurt off.

"I know. The X-men. You want to get to me before your mother's group does."

"Ja" Kitty walked over.

"You won't tell anyone about us, will you?" she asked.

"No." 

"Thank you."

"So, Vhat's your power?"

"I have quite a few, actually. I can manipulate everything around me, I have multiple forms that each have their own powers-I'll show them to you later-, and I can tell who's a mutant before they even use their powers and your Cerebero detects them."

"Vow. Hey, are you from Germany?"

I nodded. "How can you tell?"

"It's hard without your accent, but Rosenberg is German."

"Right. Red-colored mountains are stronger than wind, amphibians, blobs, copies, and falling rocks."

****

(Are you forgetting about me?)

"Shut up." Kurt looked offended

"Vas"

"Not you. Something talks to me in my head." 

Suddenly, something flew by, FAST.

"Ooh, sounds like a challenge!"

****

(Pietro Maximoff. Quicksilver. Faster than a speeding bullet.)

~If that was supposed to be a joke~

"I'm gonna rock your world!"

****

(Lance Alvers. Avalanche. Creates earthquakes and tremors.)

"You forgettin' us, yo?"

****

(Todd Tolansky. Toad. Guess his powers.)

A little toad like person and a medium sized man with brown hair stepped out from behind what I had previously thought of as a large rock.

****

(Freddy Dukes. Blob. Superstrength.)

"How's about a little five on two?" A blond boy started a blue ball of electricity in his hands.

****

(Hyperosos Bemos. Double. Can make multiple clones of himself and other objects around him.)

"Pietro!" An African-American ran up to where we were, shooting spikes at Pietro.

****

(Evan Daniels. Spyke. Can shoot bone spikes at opponents.)

"Let's join them, Jean!"

****

(Scott Summers. Cyclops. Shoots an optic blast from his eyes)

"Scott!"

****

(Jean Grey. No codename. Telekinesis and Psychic powers)

"Y'all run to fast!"

****

(Rogue. Full name unknown. Absorbs other mutant's powers.)

"Can't catch me, Daniels!"

"I can and will, Pietro!" The fighting went on for a little bit. Until I finally got sick of it and yelled "EVERYONE STOP!" They did, looking at me. I started to change to Elite, my codename. Even the sound of it is cool. The best of the best of the best and so on. Have you ever played a game called Tekken Tag Tournament? It's for the Playstation 2. There's a character named King who, in the strategy guide, has three pages of throws. But when you can use those and ones you make up yourself, well, let's just say my form packs quite a punch, even without it's sword.

"What's the point of fighting over me if I've made up my mind?"

****

Chapter 3 coming soon!

Co. (and Elite)

E: Bye. Hey, who changed the exit around?

H: *whistles innocently hiding spray paint behind back* Who knows?


	4. Chapter three

****

E: Alright, chapter 3.

Dedicated to:

Hitoki (Our number one (and only) fan!)

Imhotep Ardeth Bay (A reviewer!)

BAZZAR (Another reviewer!)

BlackWido13 (A third reviewer!)

Chigliak (The last reviewer!)

And Sabrin (Who included Elite in her interactive fic!)

Disclaimer:

I only own Chris, his forms, all my other characters, and Hyperosos Bemos.

Chapter 3

Remember:

~: Thoughts

": Speaking

: Telepathy

[: Dreams, flashbacks, etc.

(: Unknown voice.

Last Chapter:

__

"I can and will, Pietro!" The fighting went on for a little bit. Until I finally got sick of it and yelled "EVERYONE STOP!" They did, looking at me. I started to change to Elite, my codename. Even the sound of it is cool. The best of the best of the best and so on. Have you ever played a game called Tekken Tag Tournament? It's for the Playstation 2. There's a character named King who, in the strategy guide, has three pages of throws. But when you can use those and ones you make up yourself, well, let's just say my form packs quite a punch, even without it's sword.

"What's the point of fighting over me if I've made up my mind?"

**Let's Begin.**

I walked over to the nearest Brotherhood member. Blob. I reached my hand out for a handshake, noticing the happiness on the Brotherhood side and the disappointment on the X-men's faces. He also put his hand out, but I grabbed it, spun around him with his arm on my shoulder, and pulled. Blob went flying over my shoulder to land on top of Toad, barely missing Double. Quicksilver was the first to recover from the shock, racing around me going as fast as he could go. Timing it oh so carefully, I stuck my arm out and let him run into it. He went down hard, hitting his head on the ground with a sickening 'THUD.'

Then the ground shook. Avalanche was using his power. I could see little bits of earth rising up on the earthquake's path of destruction. I waited until it was directly beneath me, then reversed it. The rocks and dirt that sprung up suddenly flattened, and a huge column of rock launched Avalanche back into a tree. Double, after creating more of himself and finally pulling Blob off of Toad, fled the scene.

"So, when do I get to meet Professor X?"

Later that day

****

(I see you chose the X-men.)

~'Course I did.~

****

(I'd have chosen the Brotherhood.)

~That's because you're evil.~

****

(Do they know?)

~Not yet, but I almost slipped earlier today. The Psychic probably suspects me~

****

(Slipped?)

~Let information loose.~

****

(I see.)

~Of course you do~

"Hey, Amara! Check out that hot guy!"

****

(Sarah Kamara. Ice.)

~You had to give me super-hearing too, didn't you.~

"He is such a hottie!"

****

(Amara Samaia. Healer)

~Oh no.~

****

(First day of school and you're wanted already.)

"Hi girls."

"Um, Hi! You must be new here! I'm Sarah Kamara, and this is Amara Samaia. Need help around the school?" I actually didn't need help, but It might improve my status with the cool crowd.

"Sure, why not?"

"Great! I'll ask some more friends to help. What class do you have next? We have science."

"Um, Extra-curricular kick boxing." (A/N This is an actual class, Folks!)

"That's in classroom 333, right? I think the only other person there is some girl that calls herself Rogue. Guess we'll meet you after class, bye!"

"Right, bye!" I walked into class 333. There was only one other person there, besides the teacher. Rogue.

For the first twenty minutes, we just went over safety rules about this class. Then for ten minutes we got to spar. Rogue was a tough opponent, but once I got a kick in past her defense, I wiped the floor with her. Then we got a ten minute cooling down period.

"Good fight,"

"Thanks. Ah still don't know how you got past mah defense." After she said that, I heard her say something in her head.

This guy is CUTE

~Why did you give me the abillity to read minds?~

****

(I never thought this would happen)

"It's called a hook kick. There are quite a few different forms of it. The one I just used is supposed to miss on the first kick. When you miss, you draw your leg back, hit them in the back of the head to knock them forward, then when their off-balance, uppercut and do and punch-kick combos. My second favorite does pretty much the same thing, only you drop the foot after you miss and turn around with it hanging off to the side. That trips your opponent and knocks them to the ground. They both work."

"Ah noticed."

"Might want to do something about that bruise." I reached over and touched the bruise on her cheek. My mistake. I blacked out and when I awoke, I was in a really fancy room.

~Uggh, my head.~

****

(I told you about her powers earlier)

~Yeah, Yeah.~

There was a knock at the door. Before I could say "come in", a lady with long, white hair walked in followed by Rogue.

****

(Ororo Munroe. Storm. Controls the weather.)

"How are you feeling, Christopher?" Storm asked me.

"A little dizzy, splitting headache, nothing I haven't dealt with before."

"Ya really shouldn'ta touched me, Chris."

"I know, I know, I was told of your powers but I forgot."

A second Rogue came in.

"Now that you're awake, can ya put us back ta normal?"

"Wha?"

****

(Your power made her split her molecules in two, therefore making two Rogues.)

~Joy.~

"Ya gonna help us or what?"

"Yeah, yeah, just a sec."

****

E: A little Chrogue (Chris/Rogue), there. But don't worry. We're not done yet. Chapter 4 coming soon. We still need to know the following:

What Is Rogue's Full Real Name? What is the color of my socks? Why are we such bad authors? 

4. Why am I doing this questionnaire?

BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 4- contest at bottom

****

E: Here We Go! Chapter 4!

Dedicated to:

Hitoki (Our number one (and only) fan!)

Imhotep Ardeth Bay (A reviewer!)

BAZZER (Another reviewer!)

BlackWido13 (A third reviewer!) Tinga will be added next chapter, thanks for the help, albeit it was a little late. Everyone that was here before we, err split up are guys, X-plosion, Scorpion, Hitoki, and Wings of Death were the only girls. Now it's just me and Harbinger, with occasional appearances from the others.

Neva (Another reviewer!) Thank you too.

Chigliak (The last reviewer!)

And Sabrin (Who included Elite in her interactive fic!)

Disclaimer:

I only own Chris, his forms, all my other characters, and Hyperosos Bemos.

Remember:

~: Thoughts

": Speaking

: Telepathy

[: Dreams, flashbacks, etc.

(: Unknown voice.

Last Chapter:

__

"I know, I know, I was told of your powers but I forgot."

A second Rogue came in.

"Now that you're awake, can ya put us back ta normal?"

"Wha?"

****

(Your power made her split her molecules in two, therefore making two Rogues.)

~Joy.~

"Ya gonna help us or what?"

"Yeah, yeah, just a sec."

****

Let's begin:

Life around the institute was okay. Besides the six A.M. Danger Room training times, Chris had no grudge against Professor X. He was even getting closer to Rogue. Kurt told him that she rarely talked to anyone, so getting her to talk to him was one of the hardest things. Not for Chris. But he was never seen without his visor.

Then tragedy struck. You see, all the girls at the institute had this one day a week thing. Every Saturday, all the boys were asleep, so the girls just did a little training in their bras. They were chatting to each other when they walked into the training room and saw Chris fighting a robot. He looked up at them and started blushing. Then the robot slammed into him and threw him against a wall, knocking him unconscious. The girls screamed and ran into their locker room to put on some clothes. Jean told Professor X that Chris was unconscious in the Danger Room. Scott and the other boys had woken up at the girl's screams, and were the first to reach the Danger Room. Scott had to blast open the door, which was locked. The robot was holding Chris up by his neck and was preparing to punch his face in when Evan shot it. Chris woke up when he hit the ground, just in time, too, because when the first one 'died,' another two came in it's place.

"What is this?" Scott asked.

"It's a group of robots with a pattern I wrote. Now that there's two of them, who wants to be my tag partner?"

"Wha?"

"Watch."  
(A/N Harbinger loves putting things into graphic detail and also wrestling. (H: Not my fault!) (E: Yes it is!) (H: Oh! Okay.))

Chris climbed into the makeshift ring he had made. One of the robots stepped forward. It took the image of Double. Grabbing it, Chris threw the robot to the ropes, and when it rebounded, grabbed it's 'arm', and did almost the same thing he did to Blob (A/N see chapter 3), only instead of letting go, he picked the robot off the floor and leaning back, slammed it behind him. He then rolled over, picked it up, and powerbombed it. Then he grabbed it and started rolling around with it in his hands. (A/N see Tekken Tag Tournament's King's Cradle of Death.)

"See? It's easy." The robot tagged out. The new one took Avalanche's image. This time, Chris tackled it, punched it a few times, 'broke' its 'arm', and then twisted it almost completely off. This robot tagged to a third robot, which must have taken the first one's place. This one was Pietro. It punched at Chris, who grabbed it's 'arm', put it over his head, elbowed it in it's 'ribs', 'chin', and twice on it's 'back', before grabbing it's 'head', throwing it over his shoulder, putting his knee in it's 'back', and pulling on it's 'head', snapping it's 'neck'. 

"Four down, two to go. I only programmed six."

The next robot Scott destroyed, and then Evan destroyed the other.

"Hey!" Chris yelled, "What was that for?"

"For getting us up early on a Saturday." Said Evan.

"Hey, Kurt was already up, watching T.V!"

"Vas? No I vasn't!"

"Yes you were, Kurt, don't lie."

"I vasn't!"

Chris sneaked off while the others were arguing. He got out the rest of his helmet taking off his visor, fitted it into his helmet, then put the helmet on, along with a pair of gloves. That's when he saw Rogue sitting on a chair in his room, obscured from his sight, but not from her seeing his face in the mirror.

"Rogue!"

"Ch-Chris? Your eyes"

~Sheis!~ Chris turned himself invisible.

"They're pitch-black"

Still invisible, Chris became somewhat cold to Rogue.

"Don't tell anyone! Now say what you wanted to and get out!"

It was at that moment that Professor X and Jean collapsed.

"I-I just" Rogue ran out crying.

Chris nodded, started to put on his motorcycle outfit, then stopped. He put something else on, wrote a note, jumped out of the window, and ran off into the dark morning. (A/N I really couldn't say night, so let's just say it's still dark outside.)

****

H: You're so cruel Chris.

E: Maybe, but just a few things for the reviewers to write what they think the answer is.

What else did he put on? What did he write? Why are his eyes black? Why did Prof. X and Jean collapse? Why am I putting Questions at the bottom of most of the chapters? 

Reviewers get mentioned and the best answers to those questions get their ideas posted in the beginning, but only ONE lucky entry will actually be used in the fic!

Chapter 4 finished, review, and wait for chapter 5!

Elite and Co.


End file.
